The Goblin Prince
by Pricat
Summary: Blaze is the Goblin Prince, Jareth's son. But on his eighteen birthday he finds out a truth about himself. Angry, he heads to Earth unaware that two worlds are about to collide...
1. Where Nightmares Begin

The Goblin Prince 

Ch 1

It was twenty years in the Underground since Sarah had wished away and rescued her brother Toby from Jareth the Goblin King. After Sarah refused him, he felt like he couldn't steal children anymore. One day after realising he was getting old, he needed a heir.

So he decided to create a child of his own by magic. He decided to call him Blaze…

It was Blaze's eighteen birthday and it was pretty important to Jareth because this was the day he would hand over the Goblin City to Blaze. Blaze had blonde hair, two sets of golden eyes and magic like his father but he didn't have Jareth's cruelness or spite. He wasn't in the castle at the moment because he'd snuck out.

Unknown to Jareth, Blaze had made friends with some of the creatures that inhabited the Labyrinth. His best friends were Ludo, Sir Didymus and Hoggle. They could tell he wasn't like Jareth. He was at the Bog of Eternal Stench. Hoggle was complaining of the stench again. Blaze then got an idea. He stared at the bog and focused hard. Suddenly the stink was replaced by sweet smells of enchanted flowers. "Smells good!" Ludo exclaimed. Sir Didymus saw sadness in the goblin boy's eyes. "What's wrong noble sir? You seem sad." He asked as Ambrouis licked the boy's feet trying to cheer him up. "It's… just my dad. Later he's giving the entire realm to me but he'll expect me to steal babes and I don't want to do that." He told him. "But what'll you do if you don't steal babes?" Hoggle asked nervously. "I have a plan. If father doesn't understand my decision not to follow in the great Jareth's footsteps, I'm going to the human realm. I've heard good things about it." Blaze answered him quietly. "I'd better go before my father comes searching for me." he said as he faded away like a ghost.

The sun set as Blaze walked into the dining room. His father was sitting at the head of the table drinking wine. "Hello son." Jareth said in his voice he used to sweet talk mortals. Blaze then sat down facing his father. His heart was pounding furiously as he prepared to tell his father his decision. He hoped he wouldn't be too upset. "Dad I was doing some thinking and I... sort of decided not to be the next Goblin King. Stealing human children usn't my thing." Blaze said to him. He then heard his father laugh. "Very funny boy now tell me your decision." Jareth said in a sharp vocal tone. "That was my decision. I'm sorry." he told him as he got out and left the room but as he was about to open the door and walk ouy when Jareth turned his head around to face him. "It was a waste of magic creating you if this is the way you're acting." he said coldly.

"What do you mean created me with magic?" Blaze asked confused. "I got worried over being old so I needed a heir but I couldn't give birth to one because I had no wife so I used my magic and brought you to life through my dream of ruling the Goblin City forever but it waa a nistake." Jareth explained coldly. "You liar!" Blaze yelled as he ran out and went to his room. He then packed up his stuff and opened a portal to Earth. He took one last look at his father's castle before he went through it. "Goodbye Dad forever. I hope you got what you wanted." he said as he walked through the portal and it vanished. But Hoggle had heard him and was angry. Jareth never cared about anybody but himself and hurt those who bothered him like him or Blaze. "I'm sorry he didn't listen to ya. I hope life in the mortal world is better than this dump." he said as he walked back to the Bog of Eternal Stench. Sir Didymus was wauting for him but was worried when he saw the ssdness in Hoggle's eyes. "It's Blaze. His father shot down his idea so he's gone to the mortal world. Jareth's really done it this time refusing Blaze's wish." he said sadly to him. "Blaze gone? Ludo miss Blaze." Ludo told them. Sir Didymus nodded. "Yes we do but he's in the mortal world." he told him quietly as he looked into the bog's murky water. "Can't we go there too? What if he needs us?" Hoggle said worried.

"I'm afraid we can't go there. Blaze'll blend in there because he doesn't look like a goblin, he looks like a mortal the way Jareth does. If we went there, people would freak and Jareth would have our heads!" Sir Didymus replied firmly. But Hoggle didn't want to listen to Didymus's negative view. This made him think of when Blaze had first met them after they rescued him from those insane Fireys. "I don't care what he says. I'm going to Earth to be with my friend!" he said as he opened a portal and went through. On Earth he and Blaze would be safe because Jareth couldn't go there unless somebody was wished away but nobody had said those immortal words in a long time. Blaze sighed sadly as he got onto a bus. He got many stares at him from people because he still was wearing his goblin robes. He ignored them and sat down. A young teen girl was sitting beside him. "Is it okay if I sit here?" he asked her softly. She turned to look at him in awe. She was slender bodied, had long black hair and wore black clothes. "Wow! You look just the Goblin King! Of course you can sit here. My name's Mel. What's yours?" she told him excitedly. He smiled at her. In her eyes he saw no mocking or fear at him. Why wasn't she afraid? "My name is Blaze. I'm sort of a prince where I come from." he said smiling at her. As the bus moved along through the town, they kept talking. But Blaze felt sad as her stop arrived and she got off. "I'll see you around, okay Blaze?" she said as she pulled out her symbol cane and got off the bus. He sighed sadly as he got off too and walked into the park.

He saw children playing and it made him shiver. It made him think of Jareth, his fake father. He then lay on the grass looking up at the sky. "I like Mel and I want to get to know her but what am I supposed to say to her? Hi I'm Blaze. I come from the Underground, I'm the Goblin Prince and my false father is the Goblin King and steals innocent kids? She'd freak or never want to se me again. But why was she using a cane as she got off the bus?" he brooded. But his thoughts were broken by a flash of light...


	2. Trust your Heart

The Goblin Prince 

Ch 2

He was surprised to see Hoggle walk out of the portal but was also worried. "What're you doing here? Does he know you left the Underground to come here?" Blaze asked freaked. "Relax Blaze he doesn't know. Nobody does except for Ludo and he promised not to tell where I went. Besides Jareth can only come here if somebody gets wished away and nobody's done it for a long time so why're you sweating?" he told him. "You're right. But how're you going to blend in here without scaring people?" he said calmly. "Wow a dwarf!" somebody yelled. Blaze turned around and saw it was Mel.

"_Oh no! I can't let her find out what I really am. She wouldn't understand and run away from me. But she doesn't seem freaked out by Hoggle, she seems happy like she's seen him before. I'm just being crazy. She's a mortal. How could she even go to the Goblin City without being wished away?"_ Blaze thought as he saw Mel approach him. "Hey again. What're you doing out here?" she said to him. "Mel I can explain. I'm…" he told her. "From the Underground. I know. I knew it the minute you sat beside me on the bus yesterday. I went to my cousin Sarah's house and told her about you. She tells me stories about the Underground, her friends there and about the Goblin King but I don't like him. How can you be related to somebody so cruel and cold hearted? She says you're the Goblin Prince but you're not really going to steal babes, are you? Because I like you from the first time I saw you yesterday but I'm not sure." She finished for him. "I'm not related to him. He created me out of his cold hearted magic. No I'm not going to steal babes. That's not my thing at all. That's why I came here… to find myself and somewhere I belong. But how can you know all this and not be afraid of me or Hoggle?" he explained gently.

"I'm not afraid of the Underground or you because it makes me feel better especially when Sarah tells me stories about it." She said gently looking away from them. "I don't understand. How can my realm make you feel better?" Hoggle asked her softly. Then he noticed that her eyes weren't following him normally and figured it out. "It makes me feel better because I'm visually impaired and beginning to lose my sight. I lost all my night vision when I was younger and I can't see sides which means people appear to me when I'm walking on the street and I bump into them. That's why you saw me use the cane when I got off the bus. My parents aren't the same with me as they were before they found out I had this. Sarah's the only one who treats me like a normal person." Mel told them. "I can help. I could use my magic so that you'd never go blind and your parents wouldn't be so weird." Blaze told her. "Thanks but there's nothing you can do. This thing is in my genes so magic couldn't fix it. Do you guys have anywhere to stay?" she asked. "No." Blaze answered quietly. "Come with me. You guys can stay at my place. My parents won't mind. They work all the time so they don't care what I'm doing." She told them as she led them out of the park but some boys surrounded her. "Look it's the blind freak! Who's your friends? Losers!" they jeered as they took her symbol cane. Anger blazed in Blaze's heart. How could this humans be so cruel to somebody as nice as Mel? Magic then shot out of his pale hand and hit the boys. "What's going on?" they asked worriedly as the magic transformed them into bats. Mel watched as they flew off in fear. Mel laughed at that as Blaze picked up her cane and handed it to her. "Thanks. That was awesome! Did you see the look on their faces when they turned into bats?" she said as they came to her house. "Yeah it was pretty cool. I hope Jareth didn't see that. He'd freak." Blaze replied.

"You shouldn't feel like he's the one who tells you that you can't use your magic. It's a part of you. I know what it's like to feel like people push you around." Mel told him. "Yeah you're right!" he said. "Is anyone home?" somebody yelled from downstairs. It was Sarah. "Yeah I'm here." Mel yelled as she came downstairs. There seemed to be worry in her eyes. She'd had another dream about the Labyrinth. Ever since she'd rescued Toby from there, she'd been having bad dreams about it especially about Jareth. "Are you okay?" Mel asked her. "I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep last night." Sarah told the girl. "Was it a dream about the Underground?" Mel asked her quietly. Sarah nodded sadly. "Yes but I'm not so sure about something. Jareth is cold hearted right? But the Goblin Prince doesn't seem that way. It's like he has no meaness in his body at all, like you could trust him. In my dream he fled the Goblin City and came to Earth. But why? It doesn't make sense." she answered. Mel smiled at her words. "I know why. Jareth had no wife to give birth to a child so he created one with magic but he has no meaness or coldness in his body. But a few days ago it was his eighteen birthday and the Goblin King was going to give the Underground to him but he refused because stealing babes and turning them into goblins wasn't his thing. Jareth got really mad and told him he was a mistake so he found out that his father created him and was mad. That's why he came here. He came here to find a place where he belongs and people he can trust and count on." Mel explained.

Sarah was really confused. "How do you know this Mel? Have you somehow gone to the Goblin City?" she asked her with fear in her voice. "No I could only go there if somebody wished me away. The Goblin Prince told me himself. He's in my room. He and Hoggle needed a place to stay so I told them they could stay with me." she answered smiling. Sarah then ran upstairs and opened Mel's door. Blaze was sitting on her bed holding Mel's ogre doll while Hoggle was going through her jewellery box. Mel laughed at that. Blaze then stared at Sarah and was afraid. He then hid behind Mel's back. "Don't let her come near me! She'll send me back. Back to him!" he yelled. Sarah looked into his eyes. She didn't see the coldness like in Jareth's eyes. "It's okay. I'm not gonna send you back there. I know how you feel about Jareth. Because of him, I can't sleep or be myself. Mel's right about you. I'm Sarah, Mel's cousin. Who're you?" she told him. Blaze then felt better and looked at her. "My name is Blaze. I met your cousin yesterday on a bus." he said. "That's a nice name. You guys can't stay here. Mel's parents wouldn't be too happy to see you guys here." she told him. "But where are they gonna go? They can't go anywhere else!" Mel protested. "Don't worry Mel. They can stay with me. Let's go to my place anyway. Your parents won't be home until really late." Sarah replied to her. "Thirteen o clock?" Mel asked. "No honey. Midnight." she answered laughing. Mel knew how to make her laugh.

Mel then grabbed her back pack with her stuff like her walk man and her note books which she wrote fantasy stories in. Like Sarah, Mel had an awesome imagination. They then walked to Sarah's house a few blocks up. People stared at Blaze but he ignored it. They then arrived at her house. Merlin, Sarah's dog yapped happily when he saw both Sarah and Mel but was scared by Blaze and Hoggle. "It's okay boy. They're friends. They won't hurt you." Mel told him gently. He then calmed down and followed them into the house. Sarah watched as Mel sat down at the table eating sugar free cookies. "What if Aunt Karen comes home early? There's no way you can tell her about Blaze and Hoggle. She wouldn't believe you." Mel asked her. "Don't worry. I can make us invisble so that she doesn't see us but appear when she's gone." Blaze told her.

"Blaze that's awesome! Now you guys can stay here." she replied excitedly. He watched as Sarah went upstairs. "Where's she going?" Blaze asked Mel. "For a nap. She does that after the nights when she can't sleep. She'll wake up later." she explained to him. Blaze then picked up a cookie. He'd never seen strange food like this in Jareth's castle. "What're these things? They're tasty." he said to her. Mel laughed as she heard this. "They're cookies. They're sort of biscuits with lots of chips in them. Don't you have food like this where you come from?" she told him. "No my father takes all the good looking food for himself and gives me the worst food ever like slugs and snails on toast." he answered. Mel made a face at his answer. He then saw sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's... just after my parents come to pick me up, I won't see you. My parents think Sarah's lost her mind and I heard them say that they're gonna put her in the place with the rubber walls and the jump suits. That isn't fair. Sarah's the only one who understands me." she explained. Blaze understood. "I'm sure we can be together all the time. Maybe I can help Sarah somehow. Don't worry it'll be okay. I promise." he told her. Hoggle watched as he turned into an owl and flew upstairs. When he entered Sarah's room, he turned back into his normal self. He knew what he was about to do was risky but it was worth it.

"This woman's mind has been deranged

By magic most foul

Erase her memories of the Labyrinth

And make her sleep and thoughts more sound."

he whispered. Magic then flew out of his hands and surrounded Sarah but vanished into her body. Blaze then went back down stairs. He hoped his magic would help her or Mel would lose somebody she cared about. Jareth was furious at this. Sarah was his and he wanted her to never forget what happened those fateful thirteen hours in the Underground. He knew he couldn't go to Earth unless somebody was wished away but it hadn't happened in a long time. "Damn you Blaze, damn you to the Bog of Eternal Stench." he cursed bitterly as he sat in his cold throne room waiting for revenge...


	3. Against her Will

The Goblin Prince 

Ch 3

Sarah came downstairs. Mel was in the living room writing in a notebook while Blaze was watching TV. He came over to her quietly so he wouldn't disturb her. "What're you doing? You look so peaceful." He asked her. "I'm writing a fantasy story. I'm pretty good at it. Even Sarah says so. It's about a girl who meets a boy one day but he's not what he seems. She finds out he's Prince of the Goblins." She explained smiling.

Blaze gasped in shock as he heard that. He'd seen the look in her eyes when she looked at him. Could it be that a mere mortal has fallen in love with a creature like me? But when she finds out what I did to her cousin, she'll never want to see me again." He thought as he sat beside her on the couch. Sarah then walked into the room. "Dinner's ready." She told Mel but when she saw Blaze, she felt weird and very blurred flash backs of the Labyrinth raced through her mind. "It's like I've seen you before but can't remember." She murmured softly as she left the room. "_Yes the spell worked! I hope Mel understands. I did it for her so Sarah wouldn't be taken away forever. But maybe that's supposed to happen."_ He thought as magic flew out of his hands and entered the dining room and hit Sarah. Mel was worried as her cousin lay on the floor. Memories of the Underground came flooding back in vibrant colour. She then got to her feet. Mel then walked back into the living room where Hoggle was examining Merlin. But Blaze seemed worried as a green spot was on his pale skin. "_Oh great! I'm going to turn into a goblin, a disgusting one like so many of my father's cowardly subjects. But why and how can I stop it?"_ he thought as he went into the kitchen and made a sandwich with cookies. "Are you okay? You seem worried." A voice said as somebody walked in. He turned around thinking it was Mel but it was Sarah. She noticed the green zit on his cheek and smiled sadly. "You're turning into a true goblin aren't you? Does Mel know?" she said to him softly. He nodded in reply.

"It appeared after I cast a spell on you." Gw told her. "What kind of spell?" she asked angrily. "It was a spell… to make you forget about the Underground. I know you're upset but I did it for Mel so you wouldn't be taken away to a mental home. I'm sorry." He admitted sadly. Sarah sighed. He hadn't meant harm, just trying to help. She then came in later with cups of coffee. Blaze sipped the hot liquid. "Who told you I was going away?" Sarah asked Mel calmly. "Don't be mad. I heard Aunt Karen and my parents talking." She said through tears.

Later at midnight her parents came and took Mel home. Blaze looked sadly at her as she left. But when she came down for breakfast, her parents were waiting for her. "How come you're not at work?" she asked them worried. "I'm afraid you won't be able to see Sarah again sweetheart. She had to go to a place where doctors can help her with her warped mind. It's a good thing she didn't warp yours." Her mother said gently. After breakfast, she went to her room and slammed the door. Suddenly she saw an owl tap at the window and opened it. Blaze then entered her room and turned into himself again. "Sarah's been taken away. I saw it happen eatly this morning. Men in white coats came into the house and carried her off while she was asleep. Hoggle wanted to stop them but I told him there was no point intervening. I'm sorry." he told her. She nodded sadly. He then saw her lie on her bed crying. He then put a hand on her back gently to try and soothe her. Her Mom then wariler had left out clothes for her to put on. She wanted Mel to go to her Aunt Karen's but Mel didn't feel like going. Sarah had been sent away because of her.

Blaze understood how she was feeling. Her cousin had gone and it was because of his father. "I'm so sorry this happened. My father messed with her in the Labyrinth and it still affects her to this day. I must go now but I'll be back soon, I ptomise." he told her as he faded. Her Mom then came into the room. "Are you ready to go?" she asked her. "Yes I am." Mel answered as she grabbed her back pack. She noticed that her Mom was scanning the room for something. She then stopped when Mel walked past her and she closed the door. "That's odd. I thought I heard somebody else in here with Mel but I was wrong." she told herself as she walked downstairs. Mel was already in the car sitting in the front seat. She then got into the car and started the engine.

A few minutes later they pulled up at Aunt Karen's house. Mel had been totally quiet for the whole ride and this worried her. "Who were you talking to this morning when you were in your room?" her mother asked gently. "Why should you care? You're never around and I can't trust you unlike Sarah." Mel said bitterly as she went into the house. Karen watched as the girl sat in the garden all day writing in a notebook. It was a hot summer's day. She then heard Mel sing softly.

I saw my baby

Crying hard as babe could cry

What could I do?

What kind of magic spell to use?

Slime and snails

Or puppy dog tails

Thunder or lightning

And baby said

Dance magic dance

Put that baby's spell on me

Jump magic jump

Put that maguc jump on me

Slap that baby

Make him free!"

she sang. Karen decided to leave her alone. She'd figured that Sarah had taught the girl that song but she was wrong. Blaze had. She then heard the phone ring and answered it. "Hello this is Karen Williams. Who am I speaking to?" she said politely. While she was on the phone, Blaze reappeared in the garden. Mel noticed he had a smug smile on his face. "What happened you're smling?" she asked. He was about to answer when Karen began to come into the garden so he became invisble so only Mel could see him. Her aunt looked like she was going to explode. "It's Sarah. Apparently somebody broke her out of the mental home claiming to be the Goblin Prince." she yold Mel. Blaze then became visble again. "You saved her from there didn't you?" she asked him. "Yes I did. I used my magic to take care of it. Don't worry. Sarah's safe. I cast an spell on her so that nobody but you, me and Hoggle can see her." he told her. "Where is she? I want to see her." Mel asked him excitedly.

"I know you do but I'll take you later to see her, okay? Now wouldn't be a good time. If your Aunt saw you were gone, she'd come looking for you and then we'd both be in trouble." Blaze said calmly. Mel understood. She wondered where Sarah was and hoped the spell wouldn't wear off or the grown ups would find her and take her back to the mental home and she didn't want that at all. Karen was looking out the window to see who she was talking to but she couldn't see Blaze but she couldn't because he'd cloaked himself so only Mel and Sarah could see him. She was going to tell her sister about this when she came to pick up Mel later. Mel then watched as Blaze lay on the grass. Hr was tired from helping Sarah through magic but he was also relieved he wasn't turning into a true goblin but wondered if that kind of thing had happened to Jareth before. He closed his eyes and dreamt of sweet things. Later Mel's mother came to pick her up. Mel then ran into the car but Karen wanted to talk to her. "What's wrong?" she asked Karen. "Mel was acting weird today. She stayed out all day in the garden and never came into the house, then she was singing some strange song about magic dancing and jumping and she was talking to somebody called Blaze. Do you know anything about this?" Karen explained to her.

Her sister shook her head. "No I don't. I'm sorry. She must be missing Sarah. That's why she's acting weird at the moment." she answered quietly. Mel watched as her Mom got into the car and started the engine. When they got home, Mel ran upstairs to her room and closed the door tightly and locked it so nobody could come in especially when Blaze was around. If her Mom saw him, she'd freak and wouldn't understand. Blaze then flew into her room in his owl form but changed back into himself and sat on her bed. "Your Mom's being confused. Your Aunt Karen's trying to stop us from seeing each other. Let's go see Sarah, okay? That might take your mind off things like your parents and your aunt." he told her as he touched her shoulders. Magic shimmered around them and grew into slender wings. "This is so cool!" Mel exclaimed excitedly as she rose into the air and followed Blaze out of the window. They then hovered over the city and were headed for the forest outside of town. They then landed at a wooden cabin. Blaze then knocked on the door. "Who's there?" somebody asked from behind the door. "It's Blaze and Mel." he said gently. The door was opened by Hoggle. They then came inside. Sarah was sitting on a couch writing. When she saw Mel, she stopped and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're alright! I was really worried about you." Mel told her. "I missed you too. That home was horrible. I'm just glad Blaze helped me get out of there." Sarah replied softly. "Sarah can I ask you something? How come nobody believes we can be with the Goblin King and Prince? Or the Underground? I know it's real. Besides you've even been in the Labyrinth. I hate it when nobody believes you and think you're crazy." Mel asked her quietly.

"They don't believe until they say the words " I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now." to somebody they're angry at. They think it's dumb until the Goblin King actually shows up. They realise what they've done and have to go rescue them from the Goblin King's castle beyond the Goblin City but he uses tricks and illusions to make you forget or care less about the person you're trying to save. It's too bad Aunt Karen couldn't be wished away. Then she wouldn't think I'm crazy." she told her. Sarah understood how she felt but trying to wish away somebody wasn't the answer. Blaze then saw a glint in her eyes which meant she was up to something. They then flew back to her house before her parents noticed she was gone. Mel then heard that her Mom was working that night so she had to go to Aunt Karen's and she hated that. She had a feeling that her aunt was going to bug her about Sarah. She had to keep quiet about where Sarah was.

Blaze was watching her eat. She seemed angry. "What's wrong? It's like you're gonna explode or something." he asked her. "It's my aunt. She's bugging me about Sarah.. I want to wish her away to the Labyrinth. I know Sarah said it wasn't a good idea but she's driving me insane!" Mel told him. He then heard Karen scream and ran into the room. She was nowhere to be seen and the window was wide open with the curtains flapping in the wind. "Oh no! He took her! But Mel didn't wish her away. He's breaking the rules." he said worried.

Jareth laughed as the woman cowered before him. The other goblins in the throne room laughed with him. "Who're you?" Karen asked terrified. "You should've believed Sarah when she told you about me. I am Jareth King of the Goblins. Enjoy your life in the Underground!" he cackled as she dropped to her knees in anguish.


	4. A wish come True

The Goblin Prince 

Ch 4

Jareth gloated as Karen cowered in his presence. She wished she'd believed Sarah when she told her about the Labyrinth. She watched as a crystal ball appeared in Jareth's gloved hand. "What're you doing with that thing?" she asked nervously. "You'll see Karen." He answered as an image of her living room appeared in it. She could hear Mel laughing and a boy that looked like Jareth hitting her with a cushion. "Who's that boy with her?" she said staring into the Goblin King's cold eyes.

"His name is Blaze and he is a weak hearted excuse of a son to me. Don't you get it Karen. They don't need you anymore." He told her suavely. "You're lying!" she protested angrily. "You're wrong. Mel is happier now that you've gone. Now she can be with Sarah, the only one in the family who understands her and shares a common hatred for you. Your precious husband has left you for a more attractive woman. Toby's in foster care with a mother who'll love him and let him dream. You're much better here so stay with me and we'll have fun!" he told her as the images in the crystal faded. He watched as she ran off. "_Humans. They never believe what I tell them. But I could turn her into one of us. I've only done it on children so it would be fun to see how it works on a woman like Karen."_ He thought as he watched her go into the Goblin City. She was looking for a wat out of this place but there was no escape.

Jareth then appeared as she stood near a fountain. "What do you want?" she asked angrily. "There's no way out unless… you join us. Back home you were an evil stepmother like in a fairy tales but here you can be so much more." He said softly. "If I became one of you, you'd let me go home?" Karen asked him worried. "Yes I will." Jareth replied. "I'll do it." She told him. "Perfect!" he replied as he touched her with a glowing hand. She felt odd as he walked off. "_She's becoming one of us. But maybe I should let her return home as a goblin. It would be more fun than making her stay here in the Underground."_ He thought as Karen clutched her head in her hands. Her ears had became pointy and she was beginning to grow red and yellow fur. Her mind was changing to slightly nuts. When the transformation was done, Jareth was surprised to see that she'd became a Firey. He watched as she took off her head and used it as a ball. He then smiled as he attached it back to her neck without it hurting.

"I wanna play!" she cackled maniacally. "You will with your niece in the mortal realm. You might get a chance to take off her head." he told her as she jumped around excitedly. "I can't wait! Let's go now!" she yelled excited. He then vanished with her. Mel was reading a book when she heard sofy chuckling come from her aubt's room. "Let me deal with it." Blazre told her as he walked into the next room. He saw his father standing there gazing at him. "Hello Blaze. I see you fit in here in this realm." he said in a mocking voice. "What're you doing here?" he yelled. "Relax I'm not here to hurt you. I just brought Mel a present, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less." he replied as Karen in her Firey form jumped out from behind Jareth's back and ran out of the room. "Time to play Mel!" she laughed as she came into the living room. Mel watched as the creature cornered her. "What do you want?" she yelled scared. "I just wanna play and maybe take off your head!" Karen told her as she came near her and took the eyes out of her sockets. This really freaked Mel out as Blaze came to the rescue.

"Don't worry Mel. I won't let Karen take off your head." he told her bravely. Mel was confused. "What do you mean by that? That insane creature is my aunt?" she asked him. "Yes. My father turned her into a goblin but she turned into a Firey instead. They're not like normal goblins. They want to play but their insane games and desires to take people's heads off drives others away. Maybe I can use my magic to help her a bit. I won't be able to turn her back into a full human." he explained. She nodded. "Do it then if it will help." Mel replied. She watched as magic surrounded her aunt's furry body. As it vanished, her mind turned from being a scrambled egg to normal. "Mel what's going on? I remember I was in the Lsbyrinth. The Goblin King... he took me away and turned me into this, a monster! I can't shoe my face in public ever again!" she cried looking at her purple, clawed hands.

Jareth watched this from his throne room. It made him laugh seeing somebody miserable like this. He was immune to sadness so the thought of what he'd done never injured him or upset him. To him, it was a game. But soon he would be the one to lose... .Blaze then saw a look in Mel's eyes. "I wish the Goblin King wasn't around. That way no more people will suffer at his hands!" she told him. Suddenly a blast of magic shot from her and entered the Underground. "What the devil's going on?" Jareth yelled as bright light ripped through the castle and struck his heart. He screamed in agony as he vanished. The goblins were confused. Where had Jareth gone? He woke up in a park lying on the grass. Leaves landed on the former Gonlin King's head. He was very confused. How did he get here and why was he wearing very odd clothes?


	5. Mel's Destiny

The Goblin Prince 

Ch 5

Karen then saw her sister's car pull up and was worried. She couldn't be seen like this. She wouldn't be able to explain why she was a monster. "Blaze you and Hoggle look after her until I come back tomorrow?" Mel said while she grabbed her stuff. "Yes I will. Maybe tomorrow we can go see Sarah." He told her. She smiled at him. "Yeah I'd like that. Maybe she'll help us turn Aunt Karen back to the way she was." She replied as she walked out and closed the door. She got into her Mom's car. But Jareth was walking the side walk on his own. People were staring at him.

"_Who am I? I thought I knew but in my head I hear weird music and see these weird creatures around me. I must be going insane but if I am, why am I in these clothes?"_ he thought but he felt a magical pulse coming from Karen's house. He climbed in through the living room window and met the steely eyed glare of Blaze. "What're you doing here father?" he asked angrily. "I'm not sure. I was hoping you could tell me. I don't know why I'm wearing these clothes." Jareth replied quietly. Blaze realised this was true and was worried. "Okay I know what I'm about to do is dangerous but it's worth it. Thtough dangers untold and hardships unmumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyound the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen for my will is strong as mine and my kingdom is as great. You have no power over me." he told him. Hoggle watched in horror as Jareth went into spasms and lay on the floor out cold. "Damnit Blaze! What did you do to him?" he yelled. "I... I don't know. I thought saying that would help bring him back." he told him. He then saw his father get off the floor. "Hello son. Your words canceled out your little friend's wish." Jareth said quietly. "What do you mean?" Blaze asked him. "Mel was angry at me for turning her aunt into a Firey so she wished I never was the Goblin King but your words restored me just like when Sarah wished her brother away." he explained to him. Hoggle then watched as Jareth transformed into an owl.

"Are you sure that was a good idea bringing him back?" he asked Blaze. "Yeah but it frightened me when he couldn't remember who he was so getting him back to his cold hearted self is better than no Jareth." he answered him. The next day Mel came to the house. Karen was still a Firey but it didn't matter. "What did you tell your Mom about last night?" she asked her. "I told her you went to bed early. She bought it. Are we going to see Sarah?" she told her. Blaze smiled at her. He loved it when she was excited. "No need. I've brought her to you." he told her. "What do you mean?" Mel asked him confused. "Hey Mel. What's wrong with my Mom? Why is she a goblin?" somebody asked. She turned around to see Sarah standing there in front of her. "Jareth kidnapped her and the only way she could get out of the Underground was that way." Blaxe told her.

She then understood but felt sorry for her step mother. "Isn't there a way to turn her back?" Sarah asked him. "I'm afraid I can't do anything to change her back." Blaze answered her. " You mean I'm stuck being a goblin forever?" Karen asked him. "I'm sorry." B;aze told her. Mel understood but felt sorry for her aunt. "Maybe Jareth can do it. If he turned her into a goblin, he could undo it." she told them. Sarah looked pale at her idea. "I-I'm not sure it's a good idea." she said quietly. But Mel felt weird. Blaze then saw his teewnage friend's eyes glow with magic. She then put a glowing hand to Karen's body and magic surrounded her. When it had vanished, Mel saw that her aunt was a mortal again. "Wow! I have powers! But I'm a mortal so how can I do magic like Blaze and Jareth can? It doesn't make sense." Mel said excitedly. Sarah then saw a worried look in Blaze's eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "I need to speak to you in private." he told her as they went outside. "Is this to do with Mel?" Sarah asked. Blaze nodded.

"A legend has been in the Under ground that one night a goblin mother gave birth to a baby with powerful magic, more powerful tham my father's but Jareth was angry so he wanted to kill her. The mother gave the baby to Hoggle and told him to hide it so he opened a portal and sent it to this world. I've a feeling that baby is Mel but she just doesn't realise how special she is betound her special needs. Nobody but you and me can know this Sarah. If my Dad knew it was Mel, he'd wanna come here and finish what he was prevented from many years ago. You can tell Mel id you want." he explained sadly. Sarah knew that Mel had always been special but nobody understood her She then saw Mel asleep on the couch and smiled. Blaze then touched her face.

He felt magic from her soul and was worried. But in the Underground Jareth smiled evilly as he saw that Mel had been the one that escaped from him as a babe many years ago. He then got an idea. He then vanished to Earth. He had to make her the Goblin Queen before her magic was too powerful for him. He waited until everybody in Karen's house and flew into it by opening the window. Sarah woke up at that and went downstairs. She saw Jareth standing over Mel as she came into the living room. "Awaken little mortal. It's time to go to the Underground and have some fun." he said quietly as he took Mel in his arms. "Sorry Sarah but this time you can't win. Mel is what I've been searching for," he told the black haired girl as he faded away. Blaze then ran into the room. He saw Sarah sobbing. "Jareth was here. He took Mel and vanished. I'm sorry." she told him. He was angry at his father...


	6. Feelings Revealed

The Goblin Prince 

Ch 6

Mel stared angrily as Jareth approached her in his throne room. "I never knew the babe with the power had been hiding on Earth for many years. Soon both worlds will feel your power." He told her gently. "What do you want with me?" she asked quietly.

"You are the the next ruler of this realm Mel. It has been your destiny since you were born. You don't have to rule." Jareth answered in his drippingly sweet voice. "I'm offering you a choice girl. You can be a ruler of the Labyrinth and all your dreams will come true or you could go back to Earth and be yourself with powers they won't understand. Think about it." He explained. "_I don't understand. Why is he letting me choose? Maybe he's afraid of me! That must be it! I don't want to be the Goblin Queen and hurt other families. I… just want to stay on Earth with my family, Sarah and… Blaze." _She thought as she fell asleep but Jareth had read her thoughts and was miffed. "Damnit! She wants to go home! I offer her her dreams and she just wants to be with those pathetic mortals who think they love her." he said.

Sarah was worried. She was imagining what Jareth was doing to Mel right now but she had no way of getting to the Labyrinth unless she wished away somebody but it wouldn't work this time. Blaze then approached her. "I... could maybe get us into the Underground." he told her softly. Hoggle stared at him open mouthed. "Are you insane Blaze? Your father will hurt you if we go back." he told him worriedly. "I know. But I love Mel so it's worth getting hurt by my uncaring father to save her." he answered. Sarah smiled as she watched him open a portal into the Underground. They came out at the Bog of Eternal Stench. Blaze smiled as Ludo hugged them. "Easy boy. It's good to see you too." he told him.

"Sorry. Sarah, Hoggle and you back. Ludo happy." he said letting go. Sir Didymus was shocked to see Sarah again. "It's been too long my lady. Where was thee all this time?" he said to her. "I was in a hospital for a while because of Karen. I missed you guys too." she answered. She heard singing come from the castle in the center of the Labyrinth. She and Blaze were worried. They knew when Jareth was like that, he was up to something. He was trying to entice Mel to join him and rule over the Labyrinth. But her will was as strong as his and she wouldn't let him change her mind.

Jareth was about to offer her the things she desired the most when Blaze appeared. Mel smiled as he hugged her. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly. "No. He's been trying to make me rule over the Labyrinth but I don't wanna. I want to stay on Earth and be with... you." she replied gently as Jareth watched them kiss. He watched as they faded. They then appeared in Sarah's house again. "What about Sarah?" Mel asked him. "Don't worry. I'm right here." Sarah told her as she appeared with Hoggle. Mel seemed sad as she left Karen's house that night with her parents. "I guess she has a lot of things to think about." Blaze told them...

Mel's mother noticed she was quiet as they entered the house. "What's wrong honey?" she asked her as they ate supper. "Nothing." Mel replied as she went upstairs... She was lying in bed watching TV when the window burst open. She then saw Blaze walk in. "Hey. You okay after being in the Labyrinth?" he said gently. "I'm fine. I missed you but I feel calm now that you're here. I'm confused about being powerful like Jareth. I just wanna be myself and be with.. you." she answered. "I know. So do I." he replied as he kissed her. She felt good... Mel's mom had seen him do that through a crack in her daughter's door and was worried...


	7. Goodbye

The Goblin Prince

_A/N Sorry for not updating but I had to write more seeing the new Return to Labyrinth book comes out this month._

Jareth growled as he sat in his throne room in the Ubderground.

He had wanted Mel's power but couldn't.

He then used his magic to take his anger out on his minions.

"B-But sire B-Blaze and that human girl are in love.

Remember the rules about marriage in the Underground?" a goblin said nervous.

A cruel smile came over the Goblin King's face at that.

"You're right about that!" he cackled.

But somebody else was happy hearing this news.

It was Mizumi.

She and Jareth had once been in love but he'd changed, outgrown her.

"If Blaze marries that human girl, she'll become the Goblin Queen and Jareth will be history." she thought smiling.

Sarah noticed Blaze was very quiet as he returned to her house.

"What's wrong?

You seem so sad." she asked him.

"It's just I love Mel and maybe I would like her to be my queen but I can't risk it!

Besides she would be happy on Earth and not a ruler." he told her.

"What did you say?" Sarah asked him.

"He means that if he and Mel get married then she'll become a goblin like Jareth and Blaze and have to rule the Underground.

But she'll also have Blaze's power too because she'll inherit it fron staying in our world too long." Hoggle told her.

"You mean if I'd lost to Jareth I would've became a goblin?" Sarah asked.

Blaze nodded.

"Yes.

But only if she drinks the goblet my father drank out of when he became king.

That made the spell permanent." Blaze told her.

Mel had overheard that coming in.

"You love me, don't you?" she asked Blaze.

"Yes I do with all my heart.

But I know how much you love being a mortal.

I can't ask you to give up my life for me." Blaze told her sadly.

"Blaze every day I've wished for something like this to happen and now it's come true.

I'm not letting this slip through my fingers.

I'm coming with you." she replied kissing him on the lips.

In the Underground Jareth began to feel weakened in magical strength.

He knew why.

"She's going to marry him out of free will?

But why would a mortal do this? I don't understand!" he muttered.

Sarah then saw something appear on Mel's cheek.

It was a silver rose.

"What does that mean?" she asked curiously.

"It signifies that she is to be Queen." Hoggle answered.

"I have an idea.

Let's not get married in the Labyrinth." Blaze said to Mel.

"Why not?" she asked confused.

"We should get married here on Earth so you can be in the world you love one last time." the goblin prince told her as they kissed.

Mizumi smiled at that.

"_So finally my dream is coming true!"_ she thought as she watched them.

The next day was the wedding itself.

It was a quiet affair with only Sarah and Toby there.

After the ceremony, came the reception.

"So I guess this is goodbye then?" Sarah said to Mel.

"I guess but I'll visit and maybe I can give you ideas for stories for your books." Mel told her.

"Thanks I'd like that." she replied watching as the portal opened.

Sarah sighed knowing her cousin was safe and would make a great queen.....

_A/N Wow nice ending huh?_

_Don't worry I have a sequel planned for this fic so there'll be more on the way_!


End file.
